


Heels are a Weapon

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader, I wrote this for a friend, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: You have been dating Rias for awhile but hey everybody has their problems. At least you know she'll always be there for you.





	Heels are a Weapon

I looked gorgeous. My hair was perfect, my outfit was positively dazzling, and I was wearing the most expensive pair of heels that I owned. They were worth almost five grand, embellished with crystals, and designed by Jimmy Choo. I walked forwards with confidence. Not all of my confidence was ‘real’ of course I’d never been the most self-assured of people, but at least today I had enough glam to fake it. 

As I stepped quickly along the sidewalk I talked to my long time girlfriend of five years. Rias was gorgeous with beet red hair and a voluptuous figure. I remember the first time we met was at a dinner just like the one we would be attending tonight. She was the only one who came to talk to me as I stood awkwardly in the corner sipping at my vodka. I remember the first thing she said to me.

“Vodka’s an awfully strong drink for a pretty girl like you don’t you think?” I remember getting so offended by that simple statement. I yelled at her for patronizing me and she just laughed and told me I looked cute when I was mad. That was when I slapped her.. She looked sincerely taken aback and apologized so sweetly I couldn’t help but notice that she really was quite.. Attractive. 

Five years later and she still looked just as beautiful as she did that night. I looked over at her lovingly when suddenly I felt my heel slide against something on the pavement. I was falling. I had to let go of her hand as I fell and in that moment I felt a profound sense of loss. I had lost her and I was alone. There’s nothing more terrifying than having your one perfect moment destroyed by something as stupid as a simple slip of the shoe.

I remembered watching a video last week about absurdism and the human inability to find any inherent value or meaning in life. They talked about the idea of how we live in an absurd world and no matter how much humans try to find meaning it will always be impossible. No matter how much I wanted to have the perfect night and have some semblance of self-confidence, the world would always always be inane and unpredictable. In fact, I’m sure if the world could somehow reflect emotions it would just be laughing at everybody all the time for hoping that they could assume even the most miniscule amount of control d stability in their lives.

Honestly though, I wanted to cry why did this ALWAYS have to happen to me and in front of my girlfriend who would probably think I'm some kind of loser and dump me right on the spot. I felt my dress tear as my ass hit the pavement.

I looked up at Rias, surprised to see that her eyes were filled with love rather than pity. I knew mine were filled with liquid and I probably looked pathetic, but she just smiled and held out her hand.

“Your heel’s broken”

“Fuck.” I swore as the tears started silently sliding out. These shoes were SO expensive and I had hesitated in buying them in the first place. I only caved because when I asked, Rias said I deserved to feel good about myself and treat myself to something nice for once.. I guess she was wrong. Clearly it wasn't meant to be. I told her as much as I sat on the ground despairingly.

Rias kneeled down, resting the palm of her hand on my cheek, softly caressing it so I had to look into her eyes.

My heart ached with embarrassment and I knew I would remember this forever to prove to myself how right I was to be insecure but of course Rias decided to ruin that for me as she leaned down to rest her lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned into her embrace, comforted by her warmth.

She leaned away to look at me critically and I had to turn away, certain that she had realized what a failure I was. Instead she surprised me. “Stand up.”

“Huh?” I turned to look at her. 

“Stand up. We’re gonna be late.”

“Are you blind?” I snapped at her and regretted it soon after.. oh well. “My heel is broken my dress is ruined and my face probably looks horrible.”

Rias just smiled. “Nonsense you look gorgeous.” Within the next minute she suddenly ripped my shoes off and threw them into the street. I was so surprised I couldn't move. It was only after a car had run my shoes over that I reacted, jumping up to yell at her.

“What the fuck Rias? Don't you know how much those shoes cost? Why would you throw them into the street.. Holy shit that's almost five thousand dollars gone!”

Rias grinned again and pecked me on the lips quickly before grabbing my hand. She pulled me along as she ran down the sidewalk. “Those shoes made you sad, and you don't need them anyways. You look gorgeous no matter what. If you really don't want to go to the dinner party we can go home and watch a movie, but I think it wouldn't be right to bail now. Everybody has slipped on a banana peel at least once in their life it’s not a big deal.”

I thought about it for a moment, crossing my arms across my chest before nodding contemplatively. “Alright let's go.. but on one condition.”

“Okay.. what's that?”

“You have to throw away your shoes too.” Rias just laughed and nodded before throwing her own shoes into the street and we walked along together happily and deeply in love as we would continue to stay for the rest of lives.


End file.
